En plein coeur
by NeoStars
Summary: Aucun mot ne s'échappe, leurs regards s'évitent, mais se cherchent. Seul le silence les engloutit à jamais # Akame.


Titre : En plein coeur.

Personnages : KAT-TUN, Kamenashi Kazuya, Akanishi Jin.

Résumé : Aucun mot ne s'échappe, leurs regards s'évitent, mais se cherchent. Seul le silence les engloutit à jamais. Akame.

Note : Ecrit à l'aide des paroles de quelques chansons de Shy'm.

* * *

**_« Y'a comme une étincelle dans le ciel de ce soir.. »_**

Le mégot tombe à terre, la cendre restante sur le petit filtre blanc s'éjecte automatiquement du corps blanc pour aller rebondir au sol, avant de se répandre en petits grains gris sur le bitume noir. L'ambiance est palpable. Aucun mot ne s'échappe, aucun pic ne résonne, seul le bruit des voitures, furieuses et avides de vitesse qui brise l'apocalypse qui règne entre eux. Le froid règne en maître, brise les sentiments, et gèle les émotions. Leurs regards s'évitent, mais se cherchent néanmoins. Lorsque lors prunelles ont le malheur de se croiser, c'est pour se fuir à nouveau.

**_« … Des regards brefs, et sans cesse ce vide qui me glace... »_**

Deux lèvres qui s'entrouvrent, comme pour laisser s'échapper quelques mots. Mais rien, juste son souffle qui s'échappe et qui glace encore plus l'atmosphère pesante. On sent la tension, on la touche du bout des doigts, en espérant qu'elle se froisse, qu'elle change de forme. On leur avait dit d'aller «_** prendre l'air **_», n'étais-ce pas pire.. ? Ils savaient que sortir ne mènerait à rien.. Ils ne voulaient néanmoins pas tout laisser aller, tout perdre au profit de quelques mots.. Ils devaient prendre le temps de se calmer.

**_« On devrait prendre le temps de se calmer, prendre le temps d'aller prendre l'air.. »_**

Les jours avaient passé, et rien n'avait changé, l'atmosphère n'avait pas changé. On s'évite, on se fuit, on fuit la conversation. On fait le caméléon, on essaye de se cacher sous 'le travail' alors qu'on sait que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.. Au final on se détruit alors qu'on devrait profiter de ce qu'il nous reste.. On s'aime, et on se fuit comme si nous n'étions que des inconnus. L'un relève enfin les yeux, essaye se montrer fier, de se rendre normal, de reprendre la constance qu'il avait perdu. Ses lèvres se rouvrent à nouveau, mais juste un léger soupir s'en échappe.. Comme s'il se dégoûtait lui-même de leurs conduites irresponsable.

**_« La rage au ventre, la colère est palpable.. »_**

Un deuxième mégot échoue misérablement au sol, sa cendre tombant en décomposition sur le sol, sous les yeux complètement vide de son propriétaire. Un rire malsain s'élève de ses lèvres, un rire acerbe, un rire qui ouvre le rideau sur toute sa pensée. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour de bon, alors que ses yeux se relèvent pour voir le regard médusé de son vis-à-vis. La rage se sent, la tension augmente, l'apocalypse est pour bientôt. Ils auraient dû se calmer, pas se regarder sans se voir. La voix acerbe et sarcastique résonne comme le son d'une craie sur un tableau pour l'autre qui contient tout son désespoir dans ses yeux.

_- T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile._

**_« Oh ses veines qui enflent pour cracher le venin. On sait pourtant que cela ne mène à rien. »_**

Les yeux de l'autre se ferme, comme pour endurer la douleur en silence. Il le savait, qu'il était un imbécile, ce n'était pas nouveau. Tout le monde le disait, de toute façon, l'habitude se créait douloureuse, et lente. Il n'a même pas le temps de riposter, qu'une deuxième lame vient lacérer son visage de son ton ton acerbe, lourd en reproches.

_- T'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, tu penses jamais aux autres. Tu penses jamais à ce que je peux ressentir moi, quand tu prends des décisions ridicules._

**_« Mais j'aurais dû lui dire je t'aime, quand même.. »_**

On sait le dénouement, on se doute de ce qu'il va se passer. Chacun sait que l'autre se laissera aller, chacun sait que l'autre ne tiendra pas. Ils savent que c'est perdu d'avance, que à quoi bon se battre quand l'autre s'en va, à quoi bon se battre quand on sait que nos efforts iront en vain. L'un croit que tout s'arrangera, l'autre, se laisse aller, et perdure dans son idée..

_- Tu t'es jamais soucié de moi, Jin, jamais._

C'était les mots de trop, ceux qu'il ne fallait jamais prononcé, ceux que l'ont avait bannis de leur propre sens, ceux que l'on ne désirait que trop peu entendre un jour.

_- C'est faux, Kazuya, et tu le sais !_

**_« Quand un rien enflamme le tout, me myself par dessus tout.. »_**

La guerre commence. Le feu qui anime les mots commencent déjà à brûler sur les peaux, sur les cœurs. On entendent déjà des pas se ramener vers la porte de dehors. On veut voir qui crachera le plus de venin sur l'autre, on veut apercevoir celui qui mènera la bataille, on ne veut pas voir la réalité qui se cache sous cet amour enfoui sous les décombres. Kazuya sent déjà la moutarde lui monter au nez, sent ses veines gonflés, la rage dans le creux du ventre.

_- Putain ! Mais pourquoi tu te barres alors ? Tu sais bien qu'en te cassant tu me laisses comme un con, en milles morceaux ! Bordel, je suis rien sans toi, tu le sais !_

**_« Qui sera le plus mesquin.. Qui sera le plus fou.. »_**

Les larmes perlent déjà, on craque. On ne tiendra pas longtemps.. La guerre ne sera que courte, mais pas sans conséquences. Jin ne répond pas, mais la réponse se lit dans ses yeux, la réponse est claire, Kazuya le sait. De toute manière, il n'y aura pas de retour, il le sait.

_- T'as pris tout seul cette décision.. Tu aurais dû m'en parler putain.. On vit pas ensemble pour que tu me lâches sur un coup de tête. Jin fais pas cette connerie.._

Un langue claque, des larmes qui se ravalent par fierté. Jin. Il aimerait pleurer, lui dire qu'il ne pars plus, mais c'est trop tard, son choix est fait.

**_« Je me méfie du portrait idéal, de la beauté, son charme »_**

Aucun retour possible. C'est fini, c'est ce qu'on lit dans ses yeux.

_- Tu sais que c'est trop tard, c'est fais. J'ai pas le droit de revenir._

Il sait le mal qu'il fait, il sait qu'il ravage le cœur de son amant, il sait que là est le point final, que tout s'arrêtera là. Au diable son cœur, il ne peux pas l'écouter. Il entendit un reniflement, c'est lui. Il ne détourne pas les yeux du bâtiment en face. Des paroles blessantes fusent, déchirent leur visage, déchirent leur amour. Des insultes parfois même. En plein cœur, les paroles se brisent, se déchaînent comme des vagues déferlants sur les falaises.. Et tout sa, pour en finir à une seule conclusion.

**_« Sans grandes illusions, ni fausses impressions, pas de mise en scène. »_**

_- C'est fini, Kazuya._

Deux mots ont tout anéanti. Il les sent, dans son dos, les larmes de son amant, il sent ses mots qui restent bloqués dans gorge comme prisonniers. Il avance, droit vers la porte, se retourne un dernière fois vers l'homme qu'il aime un je t'aime susurré dans le vent, et une porte qui claque. Des gens qui vont semblant de s'occuper. C'est l'apocalypse. Il entend la porte claquée à nouveau, et une voix colérique perdue dans la tristesse qui les envoie dans les roses. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'au moment où il tourna dans le local, récupéra ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la sortie, et qu'il fut finalement assis dans le creux de son siège en cuir, les larmes ne s'étaient pas gênées pour venir lui rappeler la douleur de la séparation. C'était trop tard, il avait fait son choix.. Il avait fait son choix pour que Kazuya ne souffre pas. Pour qu'il souffre moins..

* * *

OWARI. 


End file.
